The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing copolymer which has a good solubility in solvents and is cross-linkable, and a curable composition containing the copolymer.
There hitherto have been well known room temperature curing paints which are prepared by dissolving a fluorine-containing copolymer in a solvent and admixing a curing agent, etc. (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 25414/1980, No. 34107/1982 and No. 34108/1982).
In general, fluoring-containing polymers prepared from only fluorine-containing monomers have a poor solubility in solvents. In the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications, chlorotrifluoroethylene is copolymerized with hydrocarbon comonomers such as cyclohexyl vinyl ether to improve the solvent solubility. However, these fluorine-containing copolymers have the disadvantages that films obtained when used in paints are deficient in heat resistance, weatherability, stain resistance, chemical resistance, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluorine-containing copolymer having a good solubility in solvents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cross-linkable fluorine-containing copolymer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition containing the fluorine-containing copolymer which can be cured at room temperature.